User blog:WhitePinoy/Update 9: Hopes and Concerns
Lollipop Chainsaw's Fate? Hello, so for the users who actually put the effort to read what's available here in the Wikia, I have some good and some bad news to share. So today, I did some research on Lollipop Chainsaw's progress as a video game and saw it did kinda okay for the past two years. Let's see, the list I present below, is the information I've traced from Grasshopper Manufacture's twitter posts: *July 13, 2012 - Grashopper Manufacture declares Summer event, for selling over 100,000 units. *August 25, 2012 - Grasshopper Manufacture sells 700,000 units of Lollipop Chainsaw, worldwide. *January 14, 2013 - Lollipop Chainsaw receives award for best original intellectual property of 2012. *March 6, 2014 - Grasshopper Manufacture sells more than a million copies, worldwide. As you can see, progress for the game was acceptably phenomenal after its release, but appeared to slow down after 2013 to the now of 2014. What most Suda51 fans know, that I've heard of, have said that the possibility of any of his games receiving a sequel is quite rare, as No More Heroes is shown to be an exception. My greatest concerns for the game, is that I worry that Lollipop Chainsaw may not if never will receive a sequel. I make this conclusion based on a recent article I read about Suda51. Link. If my interpretation is correct (or at least close), then Suda may not have the desire to create a sequel for Lollipop Chainsaw. If Suda is saying that he feels that style and nature of his company's process in making video games is now obsolete, that may mean that Lollipop Chainsaw along with Killer is Dead, and NMH will become subject to an end. Though I do not understand Suda, and the reasoning behind his philosophy, his proposal for such an idea may be an ethical move, thus a transactions that fans should probably not interfere with ...? However, it is still possible that the interview translation was misinterpreted, and that he may still have the intentions of creating a sequel for the game, with some major tweaks prior to the change. Continuing my Adminship? Concerns I am really concerned for the fate of this Wikia, I really am. I am worried that by the time I leave this place, I will have failed to fufill my personal agendas to perfecting such an isolated site. There are so many pages and information that have yet to be in place, but I lack the sufficient will to complete all of my personal demands. I do not want to be tied to this Wikia, but I just don't want to see it become the site filled with the inaccuracies and uneducated opinions I fear to envision it as. I stayed the longest on this Wikia, because I had the hope that I could make it the most resourceful site for the fans of the game. To this day, I have the fear that some of the fans may not know what they may be talking about in the game. I kept hearing this idea of "Intelligent Zombies" when I first made my first edits here, that's not mentioned in the game, not provable, not explainable and lacked the necessity to be even mentioned on these grounds. I hate to scapegoat others for what has happened to this Wikia, but I still wonder what was happening here before I entered. I am so overworked about my personal life, my school, my physical health, my clingly family, and my planned projects I have for adulthood. How could I fufill such basic expectations, when I am bounded to the responsibility of an isolated site that subjects the most infamous? I still am a fan of the game though, I truly am for its satirical over-the-top humor and adult innuendo, but I am starting to regret the time I left my common senses of viewing the game as nothing but Anime vomit, for seeing it as the well-developed and emotionally appealing game it was meant to be. Aside from boo-hoo session, I am still an admin and am willing to go through this until I feel as if I have bigger responsibilities in my real-life. I am planning this with some of the members I have some faith in for this Wikia. When I know I have to leave, I will give one if not more users the necessary information it takes for them to become the administrators of this Wikia needs. I have alternative plans for some users though, I know who can be somewhat up to it, but requires a different process. So in the event that anyone would like to apply, comment down below and I will see this through. WhitePinoy (talk) 00:19, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Acquired Information Down below is some information I have recently retrieved, but have never gotten the time to publish: *'The Dark Purveyors': The Dark Purveyors may not actually symbolize Swan at all. It is possible that the five beings may actually be symbols for the Five Stage of Grief. Zed is Swan's denial in Juliet's relationship with Nick, so he retaliates with words to protect himself from the truth. Vikke is Swan's rage at its greatest, strong enough to overwhelm him. Mariska is Swan's act of Bargaining, hoping that there is still some chance for love between him and Juliet, by revealing it throught its most disoriented and morbid form. Josey may reflect Swan's state of depression, in the sense that he has lost all enthusiasm. Lewis Legend may symbolize Swan's acceptance in himself and realization that he is powerful. Killabilly symbolizes what Swan has become prior to his evil plans. This may explain why each level in the game is called a "Stage" as opposed to a regular level. *'Bunny Costume': Juliet's bunny costume, is the same stuffed-animal seen in the Introduction scene. *'Mariska': Mariska's dress appears to resemble the vandalized bus that Rosalind (probably) was driving. In her files, one can find the veils to her sleeves, seen in the concept art, but not the game. *'Cheerleader Zombies': The Cheerleaders have differently colored pom-poms than Juliet. This may be due to Juliet's role as team captain on the cheer squad. *'Swan': Swan's book that he carries around, is simply the Necronomicon. *'The Apocalypse': Sensei Morikawa has called the Zombie Apocalypse, the "Mad Feast". Category:Blog posts